Talk:Narutopedia
Jump Wiki's Footer Can i please add this to the mainpage? 19:32, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Unnecessary. I've seen you around a few wikis trying to recruit users and promote your wiki. Try the Community Central Wiki or make a thread on the Animanga Wiki. This isn't the place. Munchvtec (talk) 20:55, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not here to recruit i'm asking this be put on the mainpage the users on the One Piece, Bleach, Death Note and Toriko Wiki haven't had any complaints with putting it on the mainpage why should the Naruto Wiki be any different then the rest it is too iconic to ignore. 23:01, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::There has been attempts at recruiting members to help. Anyways, it's just my opinion that its unnecessary. Let's see what others say. Munchvtec (talk) 23:24, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Fair enough sorry about getting worked up. 23:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::No problem ^_^ Munchvtec (talk) 23:38, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::So because you got an unfavourable response on this talkpage, you felt it was okay to ask again on the forums? All this is doing is displaying indirect advertising for your own wiki and really, I just don't see any reason to honour your requests, because it's obvious why you want this banner there. --''Saju '' 10:33, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't see a reason to -not- have the banner. It's just a banner. We are already on it. Naruto is like the most popular Jump series. And simply refusing to have it for no reason is just kinda a dick move.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:26, October 19, 2016 (UTC) :Sajuuk :p. lets just settle down. Munchvtec (talk) 12:40, October 19, 2016 (UTC) current poll Not sure how to edit the poll. Attempted to look for it but oh well (on mobile). It says Neji Hyuha, it should be Neji Hyuga. Munchvtec (talk) 23:41, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Latest Episode The latest episode isn't Homecoming. I don't know how to fix it, but it should probably be fixed. AsianReaper (talk) 19:37, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :Best to report this in the SMW Update thread, it's almost certainly related to it. --''Saju '' 19:39, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Time skip and Ages If anybody's noticed sometime last year, I made edits to multiple characters pages and ages regarding the timeskip following the fourth great shinobi war. unfortunately, those very edits were undone and I was informed that I needed a source for my info, otherwise, i'll be reported for vandalism, which I wasn't really doing. This link here: http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interview/2015-10-14/masashi-kishimoto-at-new-york-comic-con/.94186, explains how it's been 15 years after the war. Though I put that in the background of the characters bios, I couldn't list anything about their ages in the info boxes. If it's no trouble, I hope these changes I've described can be made.Poweltav (talk) 05:28, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :That's not what we mean by source for ages. Source for ages is an explicit listing saying an age, like when databooks explicitly list an age for a character, or when the manga itself says something. We don't list calculated ages, if we did, a significant number of continuity issues would come up. Omnibender - Talk - 21:22, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Galleries and Clips On every technique page, the info boxes have mere pictures, rather than a short clip of the technique being performed. There isn't even a gallery for the technique that is listed on the page either. My recommendation is for there to be brief clips of techniques being performed inside the info boxes, and a gallery of the said technique(s) being performed by the various users. If anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about, go to the bleach or fairy tail wikia sites, search a technique, go to the page, and you'll see what I'm talking about, and what I'm recommending.Poweltav (talk) 05:36, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :We don't use videos, and gifs have poor quality. That's why we use galleries, and we don't need to see every user of a jutsu using it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:22, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Character Browsing The character browsing seems to be broken. As soon as you put a loyalty it loads no results.--J spencer93 (talk) 06:50, June 16, 2017 (UTC)